1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image forming apparatus and a terminal device, and more particularly to an image processing system, an image forming apparatus and a terminal device in which operations are executed by user's “pinch-in (pinch-close)” and “pinch-out (pinch-open)” gestures on a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office environment, a network is used in a manner that a plurality of information processing devices are connected together and information is stored in one of the devices (server or the like).
In this case, when a certain information processing device needs information, that device connects to the server or the like having information stored therein to search for the necessary information in that server. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-178018, for example.
At this time, usually, an application is executed in one's own PC for causing a search to be executed, and further, a search command is transmitted to the server to cause a search operation to be executed in the server.
In order to cause such an operation to be executed as disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, first of all, an operation of setting a search condition in one's own PC, and then accessing the server to provide an instruction for causing the server to execute a search operation under that search condition is required, which may complicate the operation.
Moreover, with such processing being executed, loads are applied to all of the device having instructed the search operation, the server and the network, so that the entire network is degraded in performance.